


Cure

by yeaka



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Menalippe won’t rest until Antiope’s healed, or at least until Venelia makes her.





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning that I know nothing of Wonder Woman beyond the 2017 movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Wonder Woman or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Long after her own minor wounds are tended, Venelia returns to the infirmary, after the veil of night where the hall is all but empty. Most of the damage fell into one of either two categories—quickly dealt with or grave. The rooms beyond, she knows, are all full, and healers drift in and out of them with quiet steps, toting baskets of herbs and salves and bundles of bloodied cloth. Venelia’s never particularly liked this place, but it’s necessary now.

She finds Menalippe along the wall, stooped over a stone bench, posture unusually poor. She sat there for her own healing, and was still there when Venelia was finished, and hasn’t seemed to move a centimeter since. Venelia has no doubt who resides in the room beyond, though the door is curtained off, and visiting hours are gone. 

Menalippe’s head is bent. She doesn’t even look up when Venelia comes right before her, so Venelia sinks down to her knees, sitting at Menalippe’s feet to look up into her red-rimmed eyes. Menalippe’s cheeks are damp, something Venelia hasn’t seen in centuries, so long that she can’t even remember why the last tears came. Menalippe’s always been resilient. But this new attack taxed them all, and Venelia lays a soft hand on Menalippe’s knee. Menalippe is cold to the touch, so Venelia strives to share her warmth and shifts closer still. She whispers through the silent hall, “Antiope is _strong_ , Menalippe. She will survive her wounds.”

Menalippe’s eyes are empty as they lift to Venelia’s face. She nods, shallow, and mutters, “I know. But... I should’ve spared Antiope them.” Her voice breaks, cracks, and Venelia patiently listens, until Menalippe lets out a shuddering breath and continues, “What good is an attendant if I cannot at least do that?”

Venelia’s other hand finds Menalippe’s along the bench. She squeezes it fiercely, claiming Menalippe’s gaze and locking with it. With all the strength she can muster, Venelia hisses, “You fought _well_. It may be because of you that Antiope still lives. You defended her, and you bound her wounds, and you carried her back. You are _invaluable._ ”

Something flitters through Menalippe’s eyes, something Venelia fans with her own fire, until Menalippe smiles weakly. She whispers, hoarse, “You give me too much credit.” 

“I give you every credit. And you deserve them all.” 

Menalippe looks aside, but the crushing sorrow in her seems at least soothed, simmered down to a quieter anxiety. Venelia leaves that where it lies and instead asks softly, “Are you not allowed inside?”

Menalippe shakes her head. A few brown wisps escape her disheveled braid, and Venelia lifts to begin tucking them back in place while Menalippe sighs, “I did as long as I might, but then the healers expelled me. They want Antiope to rest, and me as well, though I cannot possibly sleep now.”

Rubbing her thumb across the back of Menalippe’s hand as she finishes the last of her fretting with Menalippe’s hair, Venelia promises, “You will.” Menalippe lifts a brow as though to argue, but Venelia finishes firmly, “By my side, if need be.”

Menalippe finally looks up again. Venelia insists, “The arrival of Men shook us all, but you need to know there’s still good in this world. Still love. It won’t all be war now. Come lie with me, and I’ll hold you until the tears are gone, and tomorrow morning, you may greet Antiope again looking strong and proud, worthy of her service.”

Menalippe says nothing for a moment. But then she slides off the bench, falling swiftly into Venelia’s arms, her own wrapping tight around Venelia’s middle, pulling Venelia right into her. Venelia holds her back tenderly, carefully, but as fiery as ever. Into Venelia’s ear, Menalippe whispers, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Venelia softly chides, “Work yourself to death.” And Menalippe laughs, a broken, but not hopeless sound. 

When Venelia rises, she takes Menalippe with her. She supports Menalippe with her own brightness, until Menalippe is standing tall before her, once again the grand warrior that Venelia first fell in love with. They nod to a healer as they pass, knowing Menalippe will be apprised of any changes, and they leave the hall together, hand in hand.


End file.
